Olive Juice, and Stick Figures
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: -Non- Crack Pairing. Rima and Ikuto! Ikuto and Rima complete their nightly routine -nothing dirty- Merely confessions. This doesn't have an exact summary... But please read, it's just for fun, and for Rayn PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R rated T for safety


**Bree: Okay you guys, don't kill me for writing this story... I know fully well I should totally update Rimahiko Parfait Date, and Love Bites Back. But I am trying to fix that and make it awesome... Lulz. Plus, I totally owed Rayn this... **

**Rima: *reads script* WTF?! THE END?!**

**Bree: Mhm~ Lol... I actually liked this story... Most you really won't get the background story thing... The reason for this -non-crack-pairing-. Lol.. It's not a crack pairing... I think it is possible.**

**Ikuto: I hearts Amu.**

**Bree: Stfu. I know. I loves amuto too.. But, just think. It's sooo totally possible for a guy named Ikuto, to be dating a girl named Rima (Rema), in New York... And they might curl her hair ... random stuff like that, ya'know?**

**Ikuto: You act like you know it's possible.**

**Bree: W-who me?! N-no... not at all....**

**Rima: *death glare***

**Bree: Oh... Also, after you guys have read this story... do me a favor, and go check out MyForbiddenDesity's story Graffiti. It's pure awesomeness. Review it also. Also, Puberty vs Freak Files vs Clone, if you have not done so.**

**Ikuto: Gawd so demanding.**

**Bree: Whatevz. *point toward computer* THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO~!***

**Ikuto&Rima: Bree ownz nothing. Except for Vivian, Anna, and Rayn... Bree is herself.**

**Ikuto: Also, you know how wierd she is... so no reminders, except for a teeny, tiny one... so please review!!!!**

**Bree: Rofl. You used '!' marks... xD**

*****ENJOYYY*****

It all started with the heart-shaped fish, that I found in my locker after second period. Then it was the cat nip that formed the words, "I *heart* You", with the *heart* being an actual heart. Then, it was the obsessive kitty-cat stalkers, that followed me everywhere, with limp dead fish, and flowers hanging from their mouths. Lastly, it's the rocks thrown at my balcony window, around midnight. I walk out, shutting the glass door behing me, and sure enough, there's the blue-haired, cosplaying- perverted neko.

"What do you want?" I ask him.

"I'm over Amu." He tells me. "I'm all yours now~!" He purred, smirking.

"Was that supposed to be 'seductive?'" I asked, sarcastically.

"Only, for you, my dear." He purred, pnce again.

"Oh, dear, god." I groaned. "J-just... go stalk Sayaa, or something." I told him. "She 'wuvs', you, remember. She's the I-Cute-Toe fanclub president." I informed him.

"Who cares?" He shrugged. "She can take a frikken breath mint, that lint-licker." He paused. "Well... could've." He added.

"Could've?" I questioned.

"Well, she was accidentally got pushed in front of a semi. And, thengot sprayed with disinfectant... Afterwards, a The Force dumped her into a meat grinder... And the same Force threw her off of a cliff." He said, ginning.

"Was the 'Force' you?" I asked him.

"Yepp." He replied, popping the 'p'.

"And you did that, why?" I asked him, staring, dumbfounded.

"One, she's so frikken annoying~!; Two, My friends, Bree, Anna, Vivian, and Rayn asked me to; Three, She's been talking about you, RiRi-tan; and Four... I'm a taken basterd, dammit!" He said, winking.

"Wow... You're taken and yet you hit on me?" I asked him, in a monotone voice, as I twirled my blonde hair around my finger.

"What I meant, was "Mahi Heart Belongz Tew Yewz~!" He said, hugglomping me.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure it is." I told him.

"Argh-eth~! DO. YOU. KNOW. HOW. SERIOUS. I. AM. ABOUT. YOU?!" He asked me, shaking me by the shoulders, my hair hitting both my face, and his. "I frikken OLIVE JUICE. OL. IVE. JUI. CE. Okay?!" he shouted. "I-I enen drew you this picture!" He said, as he pointed to a framed, and mounted picture. (That had randomly appeared out of nowhere.) The (crudely drawn) picture, being a blue stick figure with cat ears, and a tail. The blue figure was hugging what seemed to be, a short yellow stick figure, with what appeared to be a blonde afro.

At the top of the picture, there were words, written in purple.

The words said, "I Love Rima."

"It's true... I do." Ikuto said, doing kitty cat eyes.

I studied the picture a bit more... And burst out laughing.

I ran up to him, and hugged him.

"I wuvvs you too, ya blue kitty~!" I said, finishing up out nightly tradition... Our routine, ever since that night, four months ago... almost five. (FYI: Around October... Figure it out Raynn~? OUr convo?)

****R&R~~** **

**Cause Reviews are nice... and you get cyber glomps from any anime guy of your choice~ **

**(cough-no if you excuse me... Must get back to anime watching...-cough. Bad cold sorry~ xD)**


End file.
